


One last time

by festalsea



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/festalsea/pseuds/festalsea
Summary: "All I ever wanted was to stay by your side..."Inspired by Luna's death scene in Final Fantasy 15. A beautiful, yet tragic death of the supreme primarch, Lucifer.





	One last time

**Author's Note:**

> this has nothing to do with what makes the sky blue. i wanted to write lucifer's death like luna's in ff15, so yes i did get inspired a little too much but overall it turned out quite alright. my english is very poor so dont shit on me for it please read until the end! also if you haven't played ff15 sorry

"Sandalphon, it's time to wake up."

Bells began to ring from the brush of cold air. Shuddering through an archangel's breath whose body laid carelessly onto a field of huddled white lilies. His face scrunched up, groaning at the abrupt awakening that soon dawned on him. He opened his eyes to a blurred tall frame. 

It was the primal beast himself. Lucifer. 

His smile was gracious like a flower's bloom, and it perpetually captivated the man. An ethereal visage created by a researcher studying the astral, made Sandalphon's heart skip a beat. Although, his only vow to oppose Lucifer because of the destiny he conveyed to him as a complete naught. It became utterly meaningless. However, his forgiveness continues to slowly claw at his throat; after all the sins he should've atoned for, and the remorse. Why would a supreme primarch heed of his undesirable existence, but still treat him like a human being? It became difficult to fathom. Even the merest hint of ignorance swallowed him.

"Lucifer?"

Sandalphon stood up in a tranquil matter, brushing off the dirt that laced onto his clothes and hair. His breath hitched. Sounds of an angel bell heartening it's beautiful ringing. The sudden rendezvous with this "beast" whom he thought tormented him because the benevolence he did not deserve. It  _hurt_ him.

"I've waited for your arrival. And thus, you're finally here... Who would've thought?"

"… I-I really did not expect it."

Lucifer chuckled at his response. "I know you didn't." 

His sigh matched with the soft breeze like a duet, eyes locked with the archangel's, and a gentle grin still kept. 

"I requested for my prayer once more. This chance to achieve this yearning wish as if it may be my last."

Sandalphon pondered at that statement. Why would he say that, as if he'll leave him in solitude? That query would be hard for himself to answer. Yet, something stitched his mouth to keep him from questioning at Lucifer's utterance. His chest suddenly felt tight until the scent of sweet coffee and cold wind passed through him. Lucifer walked behind him, and the sound of lilies being crushed underneath his heels.

"The shaded garden... It calls for you, Sandalphon. My cherished moment we had together, was the first time I have ever made coffee for someone. It was you. I was happy."

"I always wanted to go back and make it for you again."

Of course, he was reminded of that day: Lucifer's offering, the vile bitter taste of his coffee, and even just the tiniest euphoria made Sandalphon feel his warmth. He would love nothing more than to just do that. Even after denouncing his authority, like he was held captive of his sympathy, and nailing his feet to the ground, so he wouldn't reach the Gods. Screaming, crying, and scratching at something that's nil.  _No_ _one would treasure me_ _anyway._  He muttered from the skies.

_Someone please help----_

"Lucifer?"

"What is it?"

"Will you be there at the garden? Just the two of us. Together."

Lucifer smiled brightly. He closed his eyes as he brushed his hair back from the wind that is starting to pick up. He shook his head. "I would love to join you, but..."

The wind became stronger, and the sky that was once ocean blue became dusted with clouds. Sandalphon covered his face with his arm from how strong it was. Lucifer's wings fluttered so lightly with the wind. White lilies swayed in a rhythm as it grasped onto the dirt below; the petals soon evaporated into the air like cotton in water.

"I'm afraid that's impossible. Sacrificing myself just to summon you here is enough."

Sandalphon gasped quietly. "You... sacrificed yourself? Why did you---"

"I did it to save you. Your life is as precious as everyone else's. If I could remember... my memory is starting to become quite vague." He chuckled. 

"No! This isn't right! I..."

"All I ever wanted was to stay by your side..."

He choked out those words. "Just not like this." Tears were forming in his eyes as he stared down at the lilies; too ashamed to look at Lucifer at this rate. Water began to devour them, and the lilies were losing itself so quickly. Why on Earth say this at all? A man so selfish and cruel shouldn't covet for this _love_. Nor a God to rely on anymore. Amid in darkness where a lamb ready to be slaughtered was all Sandalphon thought he was.

Lucifer picked out one of the flowers consumed by the clear sea. Only holding on with his fingertips.

"It's hard to carry the weight of this world. The world where it's deceived by despair. Know that you're strong enough to defeat that despair even if it's not at birthright. As this is my final wish to you."

"I'll be there to always watch over you even if my presence is nonexistent."

The primarch let the lily go. "Farewell, Sandalphon. I'm glad I got to see you one last time."

_Maybe the stars will fall down for_ _me_ _one_ _day_

"No please... I don't want this! Lucifer! Please don't leave me alone anymore!"

No answer. In distress, he called out to Lucifer's name repeatedly. Reaching for him as much as possible, but the sea came between and slowly separated them. Sandalphon watched as he saw the person he revered the most, become lifeless, fading under the midnight blue. The lily that reach for him turned into a silk white feather, similar to Lucifer's wings. He grabbed it tightly with his hands, sobbing as the light shined under the flooded field of lilies that was once there. It started to suffocate him.

"Lucifer..."

-

Sandalphon's eyes shot open, heart beating fast, and desperate to take in some air. He was in a complete sweat. He noticed a girl with long blue hair sitting right next to him and turned to face her. It was Lyria. He could tell she was concerned for him as she stood up immediately from her chair.  _What for?_ He thought.

"Ahh-! You're finally awake! I was so worried... I'll go tell leader and the others---" 

"And Lucifer?"

Lyria stopped before she could head out the door. Her expression became rather dismal. She fidgeted her hands and sighed. "He has passed, but you knew that more than us, right?"

He dazed at her response and answered with a short "Oh." under his breath. "Yeah, right." _So it wasn't some kind of dream._

"I'm sorry. Please don't push yourself, Sandalphon. Feel free to join us when you are ready, okay?" The door clicked and he was left alone once again. Silence surrounded the room as he shifted slightly to the side of the bed. He felt something soft from the palm of his hand and picked it up to find it was the white feather of Lucifer's.

" _I'll be there to always watch over_ _you_ _even if my presence is nonexistent_ _._ "

His lips began to quiver, and finally, he let out a whimper. The tears running down his warm cheeks wouldn't stop. "I-I..." The primal beast left him in a forlorn state. One he adored the most will gradually disappear from his mind. His cries echoed inside that room until it was inaudible.

_Like this. Even if it's just so little. I think this is enough._

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever fanfic on here finally. i am so glad i had enough dedication to do this! ahh i wanted to write this a little longer but im way too tired to do any more now. my friends also cheered me on so writing this made me happy yet sad. i really do love lucifer and sandalphon seeing them in such a tragedy is harsh even for me but i really hope you liked this!


End file.
